Of Hands and Pleasure
by TheLucky38
Summary: After enduring the endless politics, and hearing it's stupid speeches, Aang is finally given a vacation for a week. Before that, about 2 weeks ago, Aang found something while looking for his scrolls. He knew it belong to Katara, but never asked. Now he has the time, but what is his devious plan for her, and will she like it. Rated M. Cover by SweetyLover013 (CloudMinded013).


**TheLucky38: This week is Kataang Week, and I haven't gotten one out yet. So I decided to do a story, inspired by a picture in deviantART, that gave me the idea for the first day. Hands. Where do those hands go? Will it be Of Hands and Pleasure? Well if you can think about it too hard, you might get a headache. But don't worry, this story will be your remedy. Well I better get this show on the road. Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**TheLucky38: Well I'm surprised. You're actually the first Disclaimer to not screw up.**

**Disclaimer: Does that mean I won't fight in the Thorn?**

**TheLucky38: No, your still going. Muhahahahahaha.**

**Aang is 17 and Katara is 19.**

* * *

Things in Republic City have been more busy then ever. Since it was first created as capital of the United Republic of Nations, all four Nations had to contribute food, water, cash, military, and workers such as doctors to assist it's creation. That included the man who made it possible by peaceful methods, instead of violence and destruction. That mans name, despite still being 17, is Avatar Aang.

Now, I think about 4 years, Avatar Aang now resides to his home in the Air Temple at Republic City. The temple is located in the middle of the bay. It is there that he wishes to rebuild the fractured culture of the Air Nomads. After the skirmish between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, the fan clubs of Avatar Aang decided to evolve from their original self's. They are now known as Air Acolytes, monks that follow the teaches of the Nomad way.

Though that is not enough to completely rebuild the Air Nation, it is enough to inspire new and great ideas to the world. One of those include repopulating the once cultural Nation, so that the temples can be full once again. Many wonder why the Avatar even considered marrying his beloved wife, Katara, when he needs to do as many girls as he wants, but it's obviously easy to answer once you talk to Aang himself.

The reason why he doesn't go around and do that is because he doesn't want to use women like their baby makers, and leaving them to take care of themselves while he finds another girl to do. It's not only his beliefs, but it's also his moral security, his life to choose, and his decisions that matter. Aang believes in marrying the love of his life Katara, after ending the war. His moral security didn't want him to feel bad about what he was taught. He chooses what he wants to do, and not what others need him to do, except when it's important political crap, which isn't as important. Finally, his decisions matter on what he feels like what is right. He feels that Katara is the most important person in his life, and would sacrifice his in order to keep her safe..

Only problem with living the life with his beautiful wife is the endless political bullshit that makes him not at home as much. Sure he gets like a weekend off, but that isn't enough for either of them. In fact, the counsel meeting get either more meaningless or more boring than usual. It's always a long speech by an official that wants more plants, or colors, in the city. I mean what kind of political stuff is that.

Now, most of those problems are over. Which means Aang has an entire week before going back to more counseling. Plus, he can make it up to Katara more. Things between them are tense from time to time, but they both realize that being the Avatar wasn't going to be an easy thing. It's not just beating up people for no reason, or having a reputation. It's about doing the right thing, and dealing with mostly useless crap. I mean why can't they just do it instead of waiting around?

Being glad that he wasn't going to deal with anymore politics, Aang reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sky bison whistle. He blows on it, then waits awhile until Appa arrived to escort him back to home. There was something that he has to do. As he was thinking about what his plan would be, Appa was nearing the temple. As a once wise man once said, all's fair in love and war.

Katara was on the bed, reading her Waterbending scrolls for her students. The lights are barely on, but she has good reading eyes. After the Hundred Year War, she decided that even a Waterbending Master needs a purpose in the life of peace. Knowing that Aang was the one she wanted in her life, after the undying feeling of losing him thankfully sailed away, Katara embraced the love from Aang, as he embraces her love. The only things that are keeping them away from each other is politics. But that changes tonight, for she is in for one big surprise.

So now, Avatar Aang, has to do the most important, the most brutal, the most dangerous mission that he has ever done before. Something that could shift the balance of the universe. Everything is riding on this. He has to give the unnatural, affectionate love to Katara. Even if that affection kills him in the process, which he highly doubts. But if the relationship dies, well he might as well be dead. Aang opens the door, slowly, and looks to see Katara reading something, facing away from him.

The Avatar slowly started to sneak up on his wife, each step sounding like a still wind in the darkness, his devious gaze looking at his splendid prey. Only, he wasn't going to eat her out. Yet. Instead, he's going to do what he should of done more often. Not just do stuff that involves her in the meetings, but something that has to be in their relationship. He slowly Firebended the candles to die down.

Reading about more types of Water whips styles, she was unaware about what was going to happen. Then, for some unknown reason, the candles burnt out. Well, that was odd... Ah!" She yelled a bit, and dropped her scroll. She was about to call for help, but her mouth was covered with the intruders hand. The other hand was already occupied with her right breast. Katara tried to struggle, even trying to Waterbend anything around her, but it proved to no avail, as the mystery person bended it away from her. Then she felt her head being turned towards the person, and was shocked to see who it was.

"Hello my sweet, innocent Sifu." Said Aang, smiling at her with those big eyes. He lets go of her mouth, so she can talk to him. Her saliva was on his hand, but he didn't mind.

"Aang! Why did you do that..." She was immediately interrupted by his kiss, and she later kissed him back. Their tongues touching each other, in their mouths, felt like they haven't done anything to each other for a very long time. In fact, this felt like time stopped.

After they broke the kiss, Katara felt her cheeks blush up. "Why... Did you do that? I didn't even get the chance to say anything."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." With lust in his voice. "It's been so long since we did anything together." Then he hugs her, as she hugs him back.

All Katara wants to do now is to stay this way with Aang. No more politics, no more problems, just them being together. Except, she knew that could never happen.

"But Aang." She said, as they broke up their hug. "What about tomorrow, with more problems on the rise."

To that, Aang just smiled. "We don't have to be a part this week, because the counsel decreed a week of vacation. So that everyone can finally get a little bit of a break. But we need to bring someone that can discuss in a counsel for us."

"I can ask Sokka to do it for us." she suggested, then gasps as Aang unbuttons her upper skirt.

"Let's discuss it after my real duty. I know you wanted me for a long time, while I was gone to all of those meetings." Aang then throws the skirt aside, seeing no bra to protect her wonderful boobs. "So, I see that you wanted to go natural." With his eyebrows moving up a bit with the remark.

"You know that I don't need a bra during the nighttime, in our bedroom." She said.

"On the contrary, I noticed something while you were teaching your Waterbending class 2 weeks ago." Aang starts to touch Katara's nipple, with his finger, making her moan a bit more.

"What are you... Ohhh... Talking about." she asked, thinking it's nothing too serious.

Aang puts his hand out, while the other is occupied, and something came out of the basket in the corner, which shocked Katara with even more embarrassment. It was an Earth dildo, about 8", that was really more smooth by the way it was carved. "I came home to find my scrolls for tomorrow, and it wasn't easy finding them. I found them, but then I found something that I wasn't looking for. I caught a glimpse of something more interesting than the scrolls indeed." He then shows it to her, as she tries not to be too humiliated. "Where did you get this at?"

The Sifu Waterbender shakes her head violently, as Aang licks her check. She closes her mouth shut so that the moans don't come out, that would mean that he would break her easy.

"Well. Since you won't talk." He pinches her nipple, then rubs the entire boob. "I guess we do this the hard way. And I'm really glad that you did." He made his voice deeper, and sexier, for Katara. It was working, as she lets out a small moan for him.

"Please. Don't tease." Katara begged. It was beneath her to beg, but what choice did she have.

"Only you can make me stop teasing." Then Aang removes the bottom of her skirt. He see's her juices coming out, even if it's hidden in her panties. "Seems like you want it badly, but I want answers." He then rips out her panties, and doesn't even help her with a cold feeling in between her legs. "And don't expect anything less from me. You can end this teasing, and then turn it into pure pleasure." He did it with soft-angry voice. It's fake, but he wanted it to be as real as possible.

As for Katara's panties, Aang decided to sniff at them. He sniffed loudly, on purpose, to make her squirm. It works, and he brings the leftover panties to Katara so she can smell how much she put out. "Now taste it." He demanded.

Katara, knowing he has complete control of the bed, started to sniff her own torn up underwear. It was her favorite, but she is a great at sewing. So she started to like, and taste, the juices that was on them. It tasted so wonderful, and wanted it to last. After she was done, Aang gave her another make-out session. Tasting herself, and tasting Aang's saliva, was very satisfying for her.

Naked on the bed, Katara had to do something for Aang to stop this sexual torture. "Ok. I'll tell you." She said, after Aang spits in her pussy. "It's not a dildo, it's just a rock that I found in the shoreline."

That didn't convince Aang at all. He puts his arm around Katara, then smacks her ass with his hands. "Don't lie to me Katara." He then bends some kind of liquid, attached to the 'rock'. "Then what are these, still sticking on it?" Seeing her about to talk, he bends it inside her mouth, making her swallow it by instinct. That made the Avatar seem like a bad guy, but he's actually lust hungry.

Tasting the substance from Aang, when he bended the liquid, made her feeling very turned on. It had to end. Even if it costs Katara her submission to the endless assault of pleasure. "Ok, I admit it. You were right." She was turned around by Aang, with her stomach on top of the bed. "That is a dildo..." Mumbling on the last word.

Aang didn't hear the last word, so he hits her fragile butt cheek. Katara screamed with pain, but even that caused her hormones to rise up. "What was that last word?" He asked, while rubbing her cheek. Even though he was enjoying the power of dominance over his wife, he still cared very much about her. "I just want you to say that sentence louder." He raised his hand again for another spank.

"That is a dildo." 'SMACK' "OW!"

"Louder my sweet." He then smacks her ass again and heard her moan a bit, but also scream in pain. "I won't stop until then, and I'll keep changing which cheek I'll spank. I won't have one left out of the fun." Aang puts his hand, the one he will use to spank Katara again, in her pussy. He heard her saying stuff like, "Please keep doing that." But he wasn't about to go easy on her. After lubricating his hand, from Katara's juices, he rubs it on her butt. "Doesn't that feel nice."

"Yes. Yes it does. You're amazing Aang." She said with a sexy voice.

"In bed." said Aang, looking down at where Katara is.

She looks up to see him looking down at her. Usually it'd be the case for being taller than her, but now things are completely different. "What?" Feeling a bit confused, yet impressed that Aang would say such a thing.

"Just finishing your sentence love." He smiled.

"I wasn't about to say..." Started Katara.

"Yes you were." interrupted Aang.

Ignoring the topic, Katara has to at least be equal to Aang when being in a position like this. The least she can do is try to talk him out of it. "Come on Aang. You wouldn't do anything to have me hurt in anyway."

"You forget the most important rule in life." He then kisses her butt cheeks, after lubricating them. Then he got up to say, "All's fair in love and war. And we've been through one of them, and now where in this part of the quote." He then starts to spank, expecting her to tell the truth louder.

"That is my dildo!" 'SMACK' "That is my dildo." 'SMACK SMACK' "That is my dildo that I got so I can pleasure myself while you were gone." Then she recived a smack so loud that if the rooms weren't silent prof, all the Air Acolytes would hear it in the island. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." She tried to rub her cheeks, after enduring the blows, but Aang beats her to it.

"Well I heard you the first time. I just wanted to smack that sweet, beauty of a bubble butt you have." Aang then touches her back, with this fingers.

It made Katara mad, but after all of that she felt that it was good to tell the truth to Aang. "So now you know."

"Not enough though." He said, then puts his finger on her butthole, and feels around it. "Where did you get that dildo." Then picks it up with the other hand. "Because I know that it's not easy finding something like this anywhere."

Katara was about to talk, but then she feels the dildo going up inside her. It felt like a thousand fires just set at once, only it was pure pain that replaced the fire. Her walls in her butt couldn't take it, even if it got inside a little. "Please stop. I'll tell you. I promise I won't lie."

"You better not, because I can tell if you're lying." Aang got that trait from his Earthbending/Metalbending teacher, Sifu Toph. The last time he heard from her was in her training place, with her students. Since that skirmish ended, more students from all around the world decided to test their Earthbending skills, and turn them into Metalbending skills.

"Now this is how it's going to work." said Aang. "If you tell a lie, I'll push the dildo in more and more until it reaches it's limit. I'd doubt that you have that same limit that it has. If you take too long to answer a question, I will shove it in further. If you even interrupt a question I ask, I will..."

"Shove it in further... OW" the Earth dildo was being pushed in further.

"Like I said, don't interrupt. Now lets play truth or dildoed" Smirked Aang, making it seem like he has no regrets on doing it. "Question one, where did you get this dildo?"

"I got it from someone." She said.

"Now don't procrastinate." He said. "But since I didn't add that to the rules, and I love you very dearly, I won't go further." He then paused a bit. "Yet!"

With the "yet" part in her mind, Katara gulps with her head looking down awhile. Then she looks back up to see Aang about to ask the next question.

"Question two, who was that someone?" He then kissed the top of Katara's head.

"I got that from... From..." She started to be scared about his reaction to her answers.

"Times up." He then pushes the Earth dildo inside her ass again.

It starts to hurt, but the entrance didn't seem to hurt as much. 'Aang must really of been waiting for this moment. Especially since all of those meetings.' Then she decided to come clean on the question. "I got it from Toph. She gave it to me so I can pleasure myself while you were gone." The dildo inside her goes in a little more, and it was about 1/3rd the way in. "Ok! I told her to make it for me!"

"I can understand that you needed release while I was gone, but I didn't know you wanted that. Now give me a few minutes to do something quick. Don't move, and don't take off the dildo" Aang then decided to take off his own pants so she can feel how turned on he was about Katara. His cock, which is still covered in his boxers, are poking at her butt. He heard her groan by his actions. "Question 3, does anyone else know about this?"

"Of course not. Why would I tell people that I have an Earth dildo to pleasure myself?" Then, instead of being dildoed, she got smacked in the ass again. Katara couldn't see what it looked like, but if she did it would be very shocking to see red replace the brown tan. He now took off his underwear, and his 10"s comes out in glory. He starts to slap it on Katara's butt cheeks. But he stopped, because he needed to know more about what is going on.

"I'm asking the questions here." He said, with a fake-anger. "Question 4. How often do you use it, while I'm gone?" He then started to poke his penis on the outside of her pussy. Making her squirm again for wanting it from him.

Katara had to answer him, but her lust was overpowering her mind. So she was having a hard time answering the question. "I use it a lot. I mean a damn lot. Oh just shove it in more, I really need it." She got her wish, as the dildo was pushed in further. "I used it about 3 times." But the dildo kept going in, making it harder for Katara to take in more pleasure than pain. "Ok. I used it about 5 times!" She then felt her pussy getting filled by Aang's cock, and it moves back and forth as the dildo moves in slowly on her ass. "Alright! I also use it on the weekends when you have time off. When I said I was going to 'meditate', I lied and did myself with it sometimes, because I use my hands most of the time for that kind of stuff so that you, or anyone, doesn't suspect anything." Both Aang and the dildo stop.

Now Katara felt Aang pull her up, hosted up from the bed, and is on all fours. "But how did you lie perfectly?" He said with a puzzled face.

"I did meditate afterwards." She said calm-lust like.

"Just to tell you, that wasn't Question 5. But now it is. Who do you think of as your doing yourself with the Earth dildo?" He then uses his left hand to hold onto one of her boobs, and uses his right hand to hold the dildo in place. He uses his fingers to touch her nipples, and uses the palm of his hand to feel the breasts. He slaps it once to make Katara even more turned on. Once again, it works.

For that question, Katara would gladly answer in seconds. "I am thinking about you when I do it Aang. Everyday I have dreams about you and I doing it on the beachside, a public bathroom, even in a ditch along the side road. I know you have your meetings... Oh Spirits yes! Sorry, I'm having lust taking over me. But sometimes I want, no I need you in my life more than stupid politics."

To most readers, this is the part where you say 'awww' very happy like. Even this touched Aang's heart, but he knew that there was one more question before doing what he needed to do. "Final Question Katara." He then moved his head, next to hears, and whispered something that finally did it. "Do you want the pleasure that I am going to give you right now?"

This made Katara answer. "FUCK YES!" She said. That's all Aang needed to know. So he began to thrust into her, slowly but then faster. He does the same for the dildo. He also did remove his hand from her breasts but decided to put it on her ass cheek instead. It was the same hand that had Katara's salvia on it. He knew that using that hand was much more arousing than using a clean one.

Aang was giving Katara the best sex that they've ever had together. Usually it would be the equal way, but it was much more. Having him as a dominate man was the best thing that could ever happen to her. It was like all 4 elements were crashing down on her, in a very good way. She keeps moaning his name, over and over again. She couldn't take much more of this, so she had to say it. "I'm going to cum Aang."

"I know. Just cum for me like a waterfall." As he said that, she finally came. He pulls out his penis, but it was still hard and didn't cum yet. It wasn't because he didn't love her, it was that she had more of it on her. He also took out the dildo that was still on her ass.

Katara was so exhausted that she could barely moved, but she sensed that it wasn't over yet. So she got up and turned around to see that Aang still has a hard-on. It surprised her at first, until she realized that Aang did that on purpose.

"I want you to give me a blowjob." He demanded, with his deep voice.

"As you wish, Master." she answered, feeling like she should make him feel like a superior.

"I love the way you said Master." He said with a very devilish smile. Then he felt Katara licking the tip of his dick. He didn't have time for being gentle. So, against his Airbending teachings, he grabs her head and shoves it in her mouth. "Oh yeah. Keep on going my sweet Katara. Look up at me while you do your job." He looked down to see that she did look up at him before he said anything. He also felt her hands grabbing his ass cheeks, to get some more cock in her mouth.

This was definitely the greatest time in their lives. From a simple misunderstanding to a passionate lovemaking, things are looking up to them. It was as if the world around them can finally let them do whatever their hearts so desired. Thank the Spirits above that it went from miracle into a reality.

Aang didn't want Katara to have all the fun, so he decided to thrust inside her now dirty mouth. On his feet, a large amount of liquid was on the ground. He looks down to see that she was becoming wet again. This gave him a devious idea. He used his Waterbending to raise it up, and then puts it all in his mouth. "Wow. You taste wonderful my pretty little slave." Though he couldn't see it, he felt her lips move up. Aang recognized it as a smile, and began to thrust inside again.

Then, after much swallowing from Katara, Aang couldn't hold it much longer. "My Katara, I'm about to cum." He then gets his cock out of her mouth, making Katara pout. "I want you to open your eyes, and watch me masturbate the rest of it out onto your breasts." After awhile, he finally came. It was a large amount, because it went on her breasts, hair, and parts of her stomach. The semen started going down her vagina as well.

"Spirits, you need to clean yourself up." Then he see's Katara using her bending to control the sperm, and puts it all in her mouth.

"How's that for cleaning myself, Master?" She asked innocently.

"I love you Katara." Said Aang.

"I love you too Aang." Said Katara.

They both started a passionate kiss, and both fell on the bed. They didn't bother putting covers over them. This was their vacation. No one else was invited. There was one thing that Aang wanted Katara to do. He takes the dildo from his side, and says this very important thing. "For your last orders for the night. I want you to have this in your ass until I wake up. If you wake up first, that doesn't mean you take it out. Do you understand."

Katara kissed his lips, and grabs the dildo. She shoves it inside of herself, halfway in.

"More than that." He commanded.

The Sifu Waterbender puts it inside a lot more. Now it's up to about 6"s inside of her now.

He smiled, and gives Katara a kiss in her lips as well. "I love you Katara."

She smiles in return, and the pain inside her butt becomes less hurt and more pleasure.

Aang and Katara raises their hands. They hold them together, right in-between their bodies. Both of them fell asleep, but their hands are still together. They can now enjoy their week away from work. Even though they are matured with mental age, they both drank a tea that doesn't get them pregnant. All that matters is that their hands are like their relationship. They stay together in order to maintain their own lives together. And that is where the hands truly go, in the land of pleasure.

* * *

**TheLucky38: I am finished with Day One of Kataang Summer Week of 2013. I hope that you all love it very much. It was the longest chapter that I've ever did. I like to thank SweetyLover013 in deviantART/CloudMinded013 in Fanfiction for the cover of the story. That picture is where I got the inspiration to make this story at.**

**I will be continuing my other stories. If anyone thinks I should do the other days, let me know. But do that in the polls that I'll put up. Thank you, and good night/day. Your probably wondering what happened to the Disclaimer. All I can say is that the Thorn has him now. He was mutilated by the Fiends.**

**I might do the other days, but that's what the polls are for.**

**Random Thoughts With TheLucky38: To be honest I was going to call this story "Where the Hands Go", but shortly realized that it wouldn't be loved by anyone. If that title was better, and you want it on here, tough luck.**


End file.
